Sweet Sixteen
by peachesNcream
Summary: Repost Hermione just turned sixteen. And a new boyfriend has came into her life. as well as her jealous cousin. Her friends dont approve. Her parents are on a business trip, who is there for her? Of course, Draco.
1. Attention! Please Read

Attention all SWEET SIXTEEN fans,  
  
This story will be undergoing some major editing. when i first starting writing this story, i didnt really edit it. And it needs to be edited very badly. Alot of spelling errors and sentances that dont make sense. But this story is not going to be removed, unless ff removes it like they did that one time...grr...  
  
But you will know if the chapter has been edited...because it will say at the top of hte chapter: edited  
  
or something like that.   
  
But this is just a pointless note thing.   
  
the more recent *later* chapters because those dont need alot of editing.   
  
its chapters like 1-5 that need the most editing.   
  
Byebye 


	2. The Invite

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: I dont anything. If i did own this i would have alot more money than i have right now.   
Yeah Yeah Yeah. Whatever. I only own the charectar Sydney, cuz Jk Rowling didnt make her up.   
  
(A/N: my spell check (for some odd reason) doesnt work, so dont mind my spelling if it is wrong :)  
Summary: This doesnt take place in the magical world. It has all the same stuff just takes place in   
the "muggle" world. :^:^: Its Hermiones 16th birthday party and she is having an "ok" time until a  
drunken friend comes, and steals the spotlight leaving Hermione all alone in a corner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: the invite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearing Hermiones sixteenth birthday. Today was Thursday and she would make the  
invitations after school. She could only think of a few people to invite off the top of her head.  
~Harry  
~Ron  
~Fred  
~George  
~Ginny  
~Lavender  
~Parvati  
  
She wanted to maybe double the amount of people. Maybe a few more, or less; but pretty much  
double that amount. She didnt want it to be too crazy. Luckily for her, her parents would be out  
of town that weekend so she would have the house to herself.  
  
So now she is sitting at home, at the computer, and making an invitation to give to her friends.  
heres what it said:  
~You are invited to Hermiones~  
16th  
Birthday Bash  
Who: Hermione (duh)  
When: March 22, 7:30 pm  
Why: Hermiones Birthday (duh)  
Where: Hermiones House  
18237 Lilac Blvd  
London England, 55673  
Please RSVP. I dont care when just as  
long as its before the party  
(538)-317-8842  
Hermione thought that her invitations were pretty Dorky, but they got the point through. So tomorrow,   
would pass the invitations out to all the people. She made a list of all the people that she wanted to  
come.  
~~Harry  
Ron  
Fred  
George  
Ginny  
Lavender  
Parvati  
Oliver  
Padma  
Susan  
Neville  
Seamus  
Dean   
Victor  
Cho  
Draco?  
  
She pondered at the last name she put on the list. Draco? Why did she put him down? Him and Her  
never got along, and were always fighting. Maybe she had feelings for him? Nah, how could that be.   
They hated each other. But she figured she would invite him anyway. Just so he wouldnt feel left out  
But now why did she care that he was going to be left out? She was very confused. But she figured   
she would get a good nights sleep and pass out the invitations in the morning when she got to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school the next day, during lunch, she got up from her seat and looked around the room. She  
spotted Fred and George, and she gave them an invitation.  
  
"Whats this?" Fred asked curiously  
  
"Read it to find out." Hermione said  
  
"Oh ok" Fred answered.   
  
Then she saw Parvati, Padma, and Lavender. They knew exactly what it was and didnt ask any   
questions. They were very excited when they got it too. After some Chit-Chat with them, Hermione  
went out to find Harry and Ron. Of course they were all the way across the room. And she passed   
out the rest of the invitations. She still had 3 left though. One for Oliver. One for Victor. She knew   
she would have these left over, they werent at her school. But she was still very good friends with   
them. But she had one left over still. Draco! Should she really give it to him? What would he say  
if she did? Would he laugh? Or what? There she goes again. Why did she care what Draco thinks  
she really didnt. But she decided to give one to him anyway. So she walked over to him. He was  
sitting by his stupid friends Crabbe, and Goyle. She forgot their first names because everybody   
called then by their last.  
  
"Um, Draco, here" and she handed him the invitation.  
  
"What is this" he looked at the invitation with disgust.  
(A/N: I really hoped you liked it. I really tried. But i wont update unless i get some reviews. So   
Reveiw!!) 


	3. Arguing

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclamer: Its in chapter 1  
  
(A/N: I really hope you like my crap stories. I really cant write. Im just doing this for my own   
pleasure and getting ideas out of my head. Whatever. please reveiw or i wont update)  
Chapter 2: Dracos Response. Thinking  
"Um, Draco, here" and she handed him the invitation.  
  
"What is this" he said looking at the invitation with disgust  
  
"Just read it" Hermione said.  
  
"Fine" and he opened the invitation. He started to read it "Ha, its your birthday huh?"   
hermione nodded "So tell me, why should i come to this?"  
  
"Oh my god, i knew you wouldnt want to come, I just thought that i would be nice for a change,   
and invite you so you wouldnt feel left out." she snapped  
  
"Well why would you think that i would feel left out?" he said  
  
"I dont know, i just did. OK? You dont have to come if you dont want to" and she walked away  
  
"Ill be there!" he yelled across the hall/room  
  
Come to think of it, she didnt even know why she thought he would feel left out. She was  
having mixed feeling with Draco. First she hates him, and then she invites him to her party  
and doesnt even know why she did. Hermione hated him, she didnt like him. Or did she. She didnt  
know, she didnt care. But then again maybe she did.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
She sat at home, on her couch, friday night. Her party was next week. She had to go shopping  
for clothes and all the other party crap. Like drinks, food, ect. But she didnt want to go   
today. It would spoil. Maybe. She didnt know. Who cares.   
  
But she still was wondering about Draco. There she goes again. Why was she thinking about him   
so much. She needed to sort this out. She didnt like this confusion. She wanted to call him.  
Wait, no she didnt. Why would she want to call him. He wouldnt want to talk to her. And even  
if she did call him, what would she say to him:  
'HI draco, im having trouble with my feelings about you. I hate you but i like you too'  
oh yeah, thats a perfect thing to say to him. Yeah right. She decided not to call him.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry called out. Today was Saturday, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry always  
go out to breakfast.   
  
"Hey Harry, Hi Ron." Hermione yelled.   
  
They got a table and ordered their usual breakfast. French Toast with bacon and sausage.   
They started talking about school, but they didnt want to hear about school on the weekend.  
So they talked about Hermiones birthday instead.  
  
"So what do you want?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, i dont know, maybe some cds or something. or a movie" Hermione said.  
  
"If i got you a movie what one would you want?" Ron asked again  
  
"Whatever, something funny. Maybe Sweet Home Alabama. I really dont care. Just as long  
as its not a war movie." Hermione answered  
  
"Oh ok, i will get you a war movie then." Ron said sarcasticly  
  
"Hey i said i didnt want a war movie!" Hermione snapped  
  
"Duh, i was being sarcastic." Ron said  
(A/N: Sorry that was so short. It will get more interesting once its party time.   
So please reveiw unless you want to leave it like it is. JK) 


	4. Shopping at Burberry

Sweet Sixteen:  
Disclamer: Yet again it is in the first chapter! Oh and i dont own Burberry. Since i live in South Carolia i was trying to find  
a store in London. And i went to burberry.com and i looked at the fashions, and the outfit she buys is on that website, so i   
dont own it. I wish, if i did i would be rolling in cash.   
  
A/N: I have only gotton 2 reviews on this story. They are by the same person. Thanx Sarah!  
But i am reviewing any way because i feel like it! But if i dont get anymore reviews i wont update until i get some.   
Got it? of course you do!  
Chapter 2: Shopping at Burberry. Meeting again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Hermione sat on her couch thinking. She needed a new outfit to wear tomorrow night. It was a friday night  
and soon enough, her party would be started. Even though her party was tomorrow, it was going by so fast. It seemed   
only today she passed out those invitations, in reality it was last week. Hermione thought she would go to the mall, and  
pick out some new clothes. Her family (ex: aunts, uncles, grandparents) had sent her all a bunch of money so she could   
use that to buy some things. Also she allready had some saved up. Plus she had passed drivers training and would be   
getting her license soon! Yay! But she had forgotten one thing, how was she going to get to the mall? Her parents   
werent home so they couldnt drive her. Harry? Maybe. Ron? No he didnt get his license for another month. Draco? No, of  
course not, why would Draco want to drive her to the mall. And why the heck was she always thinking about him. She  
must have some feelings for him. She didnt want to admite it, but that must be it. I mean why else would she always   
think of him. Before that list last week she hadnt thought of him at all. Unless you count wanting to pound his face   
into the concrete. But oh well she would just call Harry. Maybe Ron would want to come too.   
~~-~~-~~-~~  
  
"Harry? Hey its me Hermione" she said over the phone  
  
"I know its you, im not an idiot like Ron here on the other hand!" Harry said joking. She could here him saying 'Hey!' in   
the background  
  
"Oh, hes over? Good, i wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the mall with me?" she asked  
  
"Ok, we still have to get you a gift anyway." Harry answered.   
  
"Ok, come and pick me up in a half hour or so." She said hanging up before he could say anything else.   
  
"Uh, she hung up on me" Harry said to Ron  
  
"Girls!" They said at the same time  
  
"So we're going to the mall?" asked Ron   
  
"Yeah, she said to pick her up in a half hour. lets get ready" harry explained  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++--------  
  
Just about a half an hour later, Harry and Ron were knocking on the door. And hermion came running out.  
She was wearing a Bright Orange shirt and khaki capri's. But her hair was long and a bushy shade of brown.  
It needed to be done badley. She made an appountment a few days prior for today. She was going to go after the mall   
trip. The three didnt really say much in the car. When they got inside they went to different parts of the mall and would   
meet at the entrance when they were done. Hermione headed for her favorite store: Burberry. But to her surprise   
she spotted someone that she never thought she would see.   
  
"Sydney!" She called over to her cousin  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Sydney screamed  
  
"Yeah, i cant beleive you would be here!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"I know, its been forever! So, how are you?"   
  
"Fine, You?"  
  
"Just great"  
  
"How long are you here for?" hermione asked  
  
"Oh my god, my parents and i just moved here. So ya know, along time!"   
  
"Cool, guess what! My birthdays tomorrow, and im having a party. Would you like to come?" Hermione asked  
  
"Of course"  
  
And the conversation went pretty much like that the rest of the time. Sydney was Hermiones cousion. She just found   
out that she moved here from the US. Hermione was pysched. And on the bright side, Sydney was 17 and could drive. Yay!  
Hermione pulled out her cell phone, and called Harry and Ron to tell them that Sydney would be bringing her home.   
But she also had to go for her hair appointment and Sydney was planning on buying some hair products so she went with her.  
But first to do what she came to do. Buy a new outfit. Hermione and Sydney found one still ant Burberry. It was a brown top  
and a light purple skirt thing. She also bought some black strappy sandals to go with. But now it was time for hair  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Hermione was so excited. She was going to get it straightened, highlighted, and cut. When she first got to the salon,   
it was straightened. It was really long once it was straight. It was a dark brown, and she decided to get some light brown   
hightlights. So after that, she was ready for the big cut. Right now, her hair was a little past her shoulders. She wanted a   
choppy bobbish thing. That would be a little above the shoulders and very layered at the ends.   
(a/n: dont mind my explanation, it sucks just go with it though)   
The finished product was amazing. She couldnt believe that was her. It looked great (sydney and her thought at least)  
Sydney and Hermione said there goodbyes. They were very happy to see each other. The last time they saw each other was   
when Hermione was 13. She hadnt seen her for 3 years. But she was very happy today.   
She wondered if Draco would like her "new" look. Yes, now she addmitted it, she liked Draco. But she wasnt going to tell  
Harry or Ron. They would flip. And she was just going to keep this as a crush. She wasnt going to ask him out or anything  
and another thing. She wasnt even positive that she "did" like him. Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Hermione was more excited than ever today. It was the big day. Hermione pranced around the house. Nobody was home  
but she didnt care, it was her day and thats all that counts. Harry and Ron, came around 3 to help. They really  
liked her Hair. Sydney came around 6 so she could see Harry and Ron before the party. When it was the party  
she figured they wouldnt have much time to talk. They had all been friends before, so Sydney wasnt a total stranger   
to Harry and Ron. But she would be to all the other people.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
It was time to get ready. Hermione put on her new outfit, did her hair, makeup, and all the other stuff. People   
would start arriving soon and she was super excited. And she really hoped that Draco would come. She just hoped  
nothing bad would happen. She didnt buy any alchohal but she had a feeling that people were going to bring some.   
And she was a little bummed because Victor couldnt make it, but everyone else could.   
Let the party begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
A/n: I want reviews. I want reviews. I want reviews. The party will start next chapter. If nobody reviews i wont   
update. and i know how it feels to want to read more but the dont update. so REVEIW.   
Oh and i hope you liked it. I was feeling a little weird when i wrote it and it is kinda all smooshed together and   
i didnt get much detail. But like i said. Reveiw 


	5. Let the party Begin!

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: Find it in the other chapters A/N: I really am glad that those of you that reviewed liked my story. I didn't even know it would be good. But I am getting into it myself and I feel like updating. I like to wait and updated up I don't feel like waiting.  
  
Chapter 4: Let the party begin!  
  
And she was a little bummed because Victor couldn't make it, but everyone else could.  
  
Let the party begin!  
  
Hermione was so excited. People were already showing up! She thought that she looked pretty good. She just hoped Draco would really come. But there was always the question of what to say if he even did come. So she said hello to all the people, told them were the food and drinks were located and stuff like that. A lot more people were showing up than she had planned but, she really didn't care. She wanted to see if Draco was here yet.  
  
"Hey Hermione! This party is great so far!" Neville came up to Hermione and said.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione called back  
  
"Your welcome" Neville replied and he kissed her.  
  
"Um..Neville..." Hermione started  
  
"Yeah? I thought that you would like that?" Neville said  
  
"Well I did. I guess, but I don't want to go any further than that. I mean I like you and all, no offense, but I don't know..you know what I mean don't you?" Hermione blushed, trying to be polite.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Neville looked very taken back. He looked as he was about to cry.  
  
"Neville, I'm so sorry but.." She couldn't even finish but Neville cut her off.  
  
"It's ok, really. I can handle it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." And Neville walked off and went to go talk to his best friend Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I think I just broke poor Neville's little heart." Hermione told Ron. "Why?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well we were talking. Then he kissed me. But I rejected him, and..and yeah. Pretty much that. I mean how would you feel if you were rejected by a girl that you kissed?" Hermione asked  
  
"I guess pretty badly. I'm sorry." Ron said  
  
"Why. It's ok." Hermione stated  
  
Sydney came up to Hermione and told her the same thing as Neville. Then Hermione spotted someone. Draco. She had to go talk to him  
  
~~  
  
"So, you decided to show up after all?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well I said I'd come and I did, didn't I?" Draco asked too  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't really think you would. Whatever" Hermione said  
  
"So, this party is ok, I guess." Draco said  
  
"You really think so?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, yeah I guess I do. I bet you didn't do it all by yourself did you?"  
  
"No, Harry and Ron helped. And my cousin Sydney. Do you want to meet her? She right over there in the black dress." Hermione told him  
  
"Oh I already met her. She's nice." Draco said  
  
"Oh and now you're suddenly going to be nice to me too?" Hermione snapped  
  
"Well since it is your birthday, nobody deserves to be treated like that. Well nobody deserves to be treated like that anyway." Draco stated  
  
"Well your right. But I have to go now, see you later." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Draco asked  
  
"I don't know. Bye for now." Hermione told him  
  
"Hey Sydney, did you by any chance, meet a guy with blonde hair and pale skin today?" Hermione asked her cousin  
  
"Um..yeah, I did. Draco was his name wasn't it?" Sydney said  
  
"Yeah, what did he say to you?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Oh nothing much, I don't really want to say right now. He was really polite and sweet though." She said  
  
"What, Draco polite and sweet. Get outa here!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Why is that not like him?" Sydney said looking confused  
  
"Of course that is not like him. He is a little stuck up jerk, brat kid. But can I talk to you privately?"  
  
"Sure why not. Let's go up to your room and talk." Sydney replied  
  
Then they started walking up towards Hermione's room. Even more people were here now. Hermione was surprised. Well maybe not. But that's not the point. But Hermione spotted someone in particular by the bar. Oh My God!  
  
"Victor!? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Jamaica!" Hermione yelled  
  
"Well, we had a change of plans. So I decided..I decided to come here. Some friends came and they told me about it." Victor tried to say. He sounded like he was drunk. (A/N: I don't think I can write him drunk. So just pretend he is. Ok?)  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you drunk?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well let's see....NO! Now what are you doing here, talking to me. Scram!" Victor yelled  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Everyone was crowding around Victor. He must be telling them a "story". She went up to her room to talk to Sydney. Victor was supposed to be in Jamaica with his parents. Well at least he could talk right now, he went to some speech classes and doesn't have that Bulgarian accent anymore. But tonight he could barley say his sentences right. He was obviously drunk, but of course he will deny it. But he wouldn't even know if he was drunk, so how could he tell her that he is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sydney asked "Well its about Draco." Hermione started  
  
"Oh that cute blonde boy I met earlier?"  
  
"Yeah that's him"  
  
"Ok shoot."  
A/N: I am going to leave it there for now. I will try to update as soon as possible. Yay! My spell check works again. I don't know what was wrong with it but whatever. So I will try to update next week or so. But I hoped you liked it. 


	6. Wishing and Crying

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: Find it in another chapter. But if you're too lazy (like me) here is a short one. I don't own anything except Sydney.  
  
A/N: OMG, Chapter 4 was the worst chapter ever! I can't even believe I put that piece of crap on this site! It was awful! It didn't even make any sense. Tell me if I should redo chapter 4. Well here is chapter 5. Knowing me, this will probably be crap too. Lol. But give me some reviews and tell me about it. Ok on with the crap story now.....  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 5: Wishing, and Crying ~ (Last time) "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sydney asked "Well its about Draco." Hermione started  
  
"Oh that cute blonde boy I met earlier?"  
  
"Yeah that's him"  
  
"Ok shoot."  
  
"Well, see it all started when I was thinking about who to invite. I wrote down some people and I put Draco on the list. And I was thinking why I was even thinking about him at all, 'cause before all I could think about was beating him up. But now..." Hermione confessed  
  
"Oh, you don't even need to go on, I get it. You like him don't you?" Sydney interrupted  
  
"Um.Yeah" Hermione sighed  
  
"I knew it! So, then do you want to ask him out or what?" Sydney asked  
  
"Well not exactly. And I wasn't finished. You see, he is not the nicest person there is..... (Blah, blah, blah)...and now all of a sudden he is being nice to me. Ya know?" Hermione rambled on and on.  
  
"Well, you should wait a while. But really don't take my advice. I am the worst at giving out advice. Maybe you should just talk to him. Get to know him better. As a matter of fact, you should go talk to him now. 'Cum on lets go" Sydney told.  
  
~~And with that said they started down the stairs to the party again. But to see Victor was still here and making a big scene. She shouldn't have left, now seeing how much trouble the party would get into after she was only gone for like 10 minutes. Victor was at the table with practically the whole party surrounding him. Victor was chugging a huge keg of beer and was even more drunk than before. He was also wearing only boxers because the group started to play strip poker. But he didn't even know how to play strip poker when he was sober, so she doubted he could play drunk. And she was right, he only had on boxers.  
  
"Victor! What the heck do you think your doing?!" Hermione screamed  
  
"Hey, I told you to leave me alone you little bitch." Victor snapped  
  
"Well this is MY party, and you're at MY house. So why don't you leave if you're going to be like that at MY party. 'Cause this is just not like you Victor Krum!" Hermione yelled. Then she slapped him across the face  
  
"Don't yell at me bitch! And I Do Not appreciate getting slapped!" Victor Snapped  
  
"Oh, and another thing. Stop calling me a bitch" Hermione snapped and then she walked off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione" Sydney said to her "Don't let him get to you. He is just being a jerk, plus he's drunk. But my parents just called and I have to go now. Sorry hun"  
  
"Ok, bye 'Syd" Hermione cried  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione cried in a corner. She was making a big deal out of really nothing. But it was HER birthday. And like Draco said nobody deserves to be treated badly. She just wished Draco would come to her side and talk to her right now. And to her much surprise here he was walking over to her.  
  
"Draco, hi" Hermione said wiping her tears.  
  
"Hi, what's the matter?" Draco asked. There was a certain softness in his tone. It didn't sound rough or mean, or anything like that. It sounded like he actually cared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I just like to do "cliffhangers" don't I? Of course I do. It makes the next chapter easier to write. That chapter really sucked didn't it? Of course it did. I have been sick and now I am updating all my stories except Unexpected Love and Hatred cuz I haven't wrote another chapter for that yet. But I will try and update that ASAP. ~peachesNcream 


	7. Confessing

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before. I don't own anything, check in another chapter.  
  
A/N: I need some more ideas. I had good ideas in the beginning. But now I messed it up when I wrote victor so it has to be changed but I will do my best. But I want you to tell me if I need a new chapter 4. And I want reviews.  
  
Chapter 6: Confessing ~~~ And to her much surprise here he was walking over to her. . "Draco, hi" Hermione said wiping her tears. . "Hi, what's the matter?" Draco asked. There was a certain softness in his tone. It didn't sound rough or mean, or anything like that. It sounded like he actually cared.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione started "I'm making SUCH a big deal out of nothing"  
  
"Well then if it's not a big deal can you tell me?" Draco asked  
  
"Ok, its all about Victor and...." Hermione said  
  
"And what?" he asked  
  
"I don't want to say right now" Hermione answered  
  
"Oh, so what about Victor?" He asked again  
  
"Well he was drunk and playing strip poker, he was practically naked and calling me a bitch. Do you think I'm a bitch Draco?" Hermione confessed  
  
"No" Draco muttered  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, So is that all Victor did?"  
  
"Pretty much." She told him  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" He asked  
  
"Well. Wait, why are you being all nice to me?" This time she asked  
  
"Well, like I said before; no one deserves to be treated like that and..."  
  
"And what?" Hermione asked  
  
"Um.nothing" Draco muttered.  
  
"Draco, I want you to tell me" Hermione said  
  
"Only if you tell me first" Draco asked  
  
"Fine, lets sit down first." Hermione suggested  
  
"Ok" Draco replied  
  
The party was dieing down a lot more now. Victor was still here, and the people that were still at the party were surrounding him. Harry and Ron had abandoned her, and went off with Parvati and Lavender to some club or something. But now Hermione was about to confess herself to Draco. Maybe Draco would feel the same, because he wanted to tell her something to and he was acting very strange. But now Draco and Hermione were sitting on her bed, about to confess.  
  
"So.." Draco sighed  
  
"Yeah; well it all started when I was thinking about who to invite and I put your name down, and I didn't know why. But after the 'week' went by I figured I must have some feelings for you." Hermione said but her last sentence was muttered  
  
"Really? I was just going to say pretty much the same thing. Except it started for me when you gave me the invitation." Draco said. He sounded very relieved  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think you felt the same though" Draco exclaimed  
  
"Well yeah. It all fits. You are nice to me and acting all weird and all, and me feeling strange around you." Hermione sighed  
  
"Well I had better be going, it's getting late. Do you want me to help you get the party going home?" Draco asked  
  
"Ok, sounds good. I'm getting tired." Hermione replied  
  
"Ok, let's go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione went down to the party and the same people were here. But it didn't take long for them all to leave. Victor was acting worse than ever. But he left surely after Draco beat the living daylights out of him. No one would be surprised if he woke up the next morning with a black eye. But after Victor left the rest of the party left too.  
  
"See 'ya at school" Draco told Hermione  
  
"Ok. Bye. Oh and thanks" Hermione said  
  
"It was nothing"  
  
~~~  
  
And with that said, Draco turned around and went home. Hermione had to call Sydney tomorrow. She just had to say that Draco felt the say. Maybe they would go out. Oh how she hoped. Maybe her birthday hadn't been that bad after all. Well it wasn't even that bad. She had a good time except for: Neville kissing her, Victor, Harry and Ron abandoning her, and Victor. Yeah she made a pretty big deal out of it. Well at least Draco liked her. So she couldn't wait for Monday or tomorrow to call Sydney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Sydney? Hi, its me." Hermione said  
  
"Oh, hey, how did the party go after I left?" Sydney asked  
  
"Ok, Guess what? Draco and I talked and we both wanted to tell each other that we liked each other!" Hermione shrieked  
  
"Wow! That's great. What happened to victor?" Sydney asked  
  
"Oh, Draco beat the hell out of him" Hermione told.  
  
"(Laughing) Oh my god. Was he crying?"  
  
"Not really. He is such a wimp though." Hermione laughed  
  
"Ha Ha, that's funny." Sydney said "So..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: I know that was a short chapter. But I need some ideas. I hoped you liked it. Should I redo chapter 4? Or any other crap chapter that I wrote? I don't really know what to do for the next chapter. So I need you to tell me. ~ PeachesNcream 


	8. Annoying Phone Calls

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing at all  
  
A/N: Ok, I won't redo chapter 4. I think the next chapter might be the last. I'm not sure. But it will be summed up pretty soon.  
  
Chapter 7: Beginning the date ***  
  
"Have you heard from Hermione yet?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"Not today, she seemed upset last night" Ron said  
  
"I know. It was all stupid Victors fault. But she does get upset about the tiniest things" Harry pointed out.  
  
"True, well maybe we should call her." Ron suggested  
  
"Ok," Harry said.  
  
***  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. No answer. Harry and Ron have tried calling Hermione at least 15 times. Her parents weren't back yet so they couldn't answer the phone. She completely ignored them at school today. In fact she ignored everybody. She was staring off into space the whole day.  
  
"Hm.wonder where she could be. She didn't seem very alert at school today." Ron frowned  
  
"Yeah, well we can always try again later." Harry said  
  
***  
  
To tell the truth, Hermione was home that day; just not answering the phone to people she didn't want to talk to. She had caller I.D. And she was getting annoyed that Ron and Harry kept calling her.  
  
'God, will they ever quit' Hermione thought  
  
Finally someone she did want to talk to called, Draco.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Draco said  
  
"Oh, hey, I've been wanting to talk to you" Hermione smiled  
  
"Yeah me too, would you like to meet me for coffee or something?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Hermione said  
  
"Ok, I'll pick you up around 6. Is that ok?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm not doing anything today." Hermione replied  
  
"Ok, see you in a bit then" Draco grinned  
  
"Ok, bye" Hermione said  
  
"Bye" and he hung up  
  
* 'WOW, I'm going to coffee with Draco! Wait I don't even like coffee, oh well' Hermione thought *  
  
*******  
  
Hermione went upstairs to get ready. She had to look right for Draco. She found a pair of black pants, and put on a red halter top. Her hair was pinned back, and then she put on her makeup.  
  
At 5:30 Hermione was already waiting at her window to see when Draco would show up. She hoped he wouldn't be late. 5:59, he knocked on her door.  
  
"Hi, you look nice" Draco complimented  
  
"Thanks, you look nice too." Hermione said  
  
"Well, I was thinking instead of coffee, we go somewhere else. What do you think?" Draco asked walking her to the car  
  
"Oh, I don't care, you choose" Hermione smiled  
  
"Ok, how about dinner?"  
  
"That sounds good." Hermione replied  
  
"All right, let's go." Draco said  
  
****  
  
A/N: that was very short. But I like to write my stories like that. Tell me what you think. If you want to email me my email address is blink182luver@yahoo.com. I think im doing "ok" so far. But tell me what you think and If I need to improve or if you have any ideas. I need help. 


	9. First Date

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: nothing. Well Sydney but otherwise nothing.  
  
A/n: cum on and review. And help me out here. Im begging you. J/k  
  
Chapter 8: the date  
  
Hermione got in Draco's car and drove to a small restaurant in London. It wasn't very busy which was a good thing for Hermione and Draco. They both didn't like noisy places. They liked the places more quiet.  
  
"So what do you want to eat? Order whatever you want." Draco told Hermione  
  
"I'm not sure. What are you having?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'm having the fish and chips." Draco said  
  
"Is it any good?" Hermione asked  
  
"Um.im not sure, but im going to try it anyway." Draco answered  
  
"Maybe I will get that too." Hermione said  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." Said Draco  
  
After Hermione and Draco ate they decided to go dancing. They went to a new club in London called Dragon. That was a very strange name for the club since nothing had to do with dragons or anything like that in the club.  
  
"Have you ever been dancing before?" Draco asked  
  
"Actually no, have you?" Hermione confessed  
  
"No, well there's a first time for everything." Draco laughed  
  
The club was really crowded, but Draco and Hermione didn't mind because what would be the point of a club if it was empty. The decorations were constantly stared at. The walls were completely covered in pictures of music artists, movie posters, sheet music, and fluorescent lights. The bar was great too. The bar stools base were replicas of electric guitars with the seat on top. And the bar itself was made out of glass blocks.  
  
Hermione and Draco were having a great time dancing until someone tapped Draco on the back. It was Harry and Ron with their dates Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said angrily "And why are you here with Hermione?"  
  
"Were on a date dimwit. Cant you tell?" Draco snapped  
  
"Why?" Ron blurted  
  
"Why? Because we can!" Hermione yelled  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business and leave us alone?" Draco growled  
  
"Why should we? She's our friend" Harry snapped  
  
"Because were on a date and your ruining it!" Hermione screamed  
  
"No! You've never been nice to Hermione, why all of a sudden are you nice to her now?" Ron asked  
  
"Because we like each other!" Hermione answered  
  
"Why?" Ron asked again  
  
"Stop asking stupid questions" Draco snapped  
  
"No! we will stop when we feel like it." Harry said  
  
"Come on Hermione, were leaving." Draco demanded  
  
By the looks of it the date was pretty much over. Draco drove Hermione home, and asked here to call him the next day. They talked about the date and they decided to go on another soon. Hermione was going to talk to Harry and Ron when she had to chance too. Then he kissed her. She didn't pull away, but returned the kiss. Then she walked inside her door with a smile on her face.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: how'd I do? Tell me I'd like to know how. And id like to know how you liked it too. So review and ill update. 


	10. Moody

Sweet Sixteen  
Disclaimer: thanks for all that have reviewed, I could have thanked all who  
reviewed the first time it was on here but I don't remember. So yeah, But I  
don't really own anything.  
A/n: Please review is all I really got to say. And I hope that you like my  
story. I think I may have wrecked it. I don't know how, but I think I might  
have.  
~Psychedelic Flower: thanks for all your help, I really needed the help.  
The story was going downhill, but I think that the ideas we have will make  
it better  
*********  
Chapter 9: After the Date  
  
Hermione never stopped smiling the rest of the night. Her date with Draco  
was amazing. She acted like a little girl "oh im never going to wash my  
face again!" she exclaimed with excitement. She wished she could be with  
Draco every moment of the day. Did she love him? Maybe, but it was too soon  
to tell. They were only sixteen and they only went on one date, so she  
figured it was just a crush. She had to call Sydney and tell her about her  
date with Draco. But before she could do that, someone was knocking on the  
door.  
  
"Coming" Hermione called to whoever was at the door. She answered with a  
pleasant hello. It was Harry and Ron. They didn't look very happy.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful?" Ron barked. His facial expressions were very  
rough. He looked like he was in a very bad mood.  
  
"Why are you in such a horrible mood?" Hermione snapped  
  
"I asked you first" Ron said  
  
"Don't even start, that is so childish." Hermione growled, getting annoyed  
with Ron. And why wasn't Harry saying anything?  
  
"Well are you going to invite Harry and me in, or are you just going to  
have us stand outside all night?" Ron asked with fury.  
  
"Well that depends, are you going to act like a jerk, like you guys did at  
the club?" Hermione whined  
  
"No." Harry spoke up. It was a miracle to Hermione, he finally said  
something.  
  
"Liars, but come on in anyways" Hermione said, pointing through the door.  
They walked straight in and made themselves at home on Hermione's big  
leather sofa.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you go on a date with Draco?" Harry asked  
  
"Because we like each other duffus. Get it through your head" Hermione  
stated  
  
"How can you like someone that has been so mean to you?" Ron asked, he  
seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"It's a long story -- well maybe not, but I just don't feel like explaining  
it to you idiots" Hermione explained. She was getting frustrated by Ron and  
Harry's presence. They were being such smart alecks.  
  
"That's okay, we have time." Ron smirked. He very much wanted to hear her  
answer  
  
"Well to bad, I don't so scoot. It's time to get going" Hermione laughed.  
She was tired and wanted to get to bed. (It was already 1:30)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in a happier mood. She was super excited  
to call Sydney and explain to her the night.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Hermione, how are you?" Sydney said  
  
"Hey, Im fine, you?" Hermione replied  
  
"Im good. What's going on?" Sydney asked  
  
"Oh, guess what?!" Hermione shrieked  
  
"I don't know tell me" Sydney yawned  
  
"Draco and I went on a date, and he kissed me!" Hermione said excitedly  
  
"Really now? How did it go" Sydney choked. Her voice was very shaky. And  
her face went white. Hermione couldn't see her face but could hear her  
voice. And it did not sound like her usual self.  
  
"Sydney....are you okay? You sound funny" Hermione asked  
  
"Im fine. But I have to go, mom's calling" Sydney snapped. And hung up  
without saying goodbye.  
  
"Huh" Hermione muttered. Something was up with Sydney. She didn't sound  
right. But she just shook it off, maybe her mom told her some bad news or  
it was a bad connection.  
  
~~~  
A/N: Next chapter: Well see what's really bugging Sydney. And what shes  
going to do..FYI next chapter is in Sydney's POV, that's right, all Sydney.  
  
~peachesNcream 


	11. Taking a Drive

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: Well as usual I only own Sydney.  
  
A/N: Well thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. Im not sure where this story is going, but it will get better. (I think), and I have RavenPhoenix's help. (  
  
*******************'  
  
Chapter 10: Sydney POV  
  
"No!" Thought Sydney, "How could she do this, I thought Draco hated her? He even said that he and I could go out sometime.well I'll show her" Sydney mumbled to herself.  
  
"What am I going to do? I need Draco. It was like love at first sight. From the moment I laid eyes on him. And he seemed to like me too. He didn't seem at all interested in Hermione." Sydney thought angrily.  
  
"I thought she knew I liked him. Maybe she's not so bright. I really don't know. But I have to find a way to get Draco. I need to" Sydney thought  
  
"But why? Isn't this being selfish of me? Well I must be going through a faze, this has never happened before. Maybe tomorrow it will be different and I won't want Draco. Yeah that's it. I will get a good night sleep and I will forget all about Draco. I should be happy for Hermione. I mean what the hell is the matter with me?" Sydney assured herself, and went to lie in her comfortable bed.  
  
***'  
  
"What a beautiful day, But it's not so good for me 'cause my cousin has Draco!" Sydney muttered while walking downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"What was that Hun'?" Sydney's mother Margaret asked while giving her a fresh plate of French toast.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sydney lied *Im not going to tell my nosy parents what's bothering me. They will go and tell all there nosy friends and Hermione's parents, and Hermione's parents will tell Hermione, and then Hermione will hate me forever.* Sydney thought  
  
"Mom, I'm not that hungry right now. I think I'm gonna go over to Hermione's or something." Sydney said to her mom putting down her food.  
  
"Okay bye Hun'" Her mom said.  
  
"Yeah bye" Sydney waved. ***********'  
  
*^Driving in the Car^*  
  
Sydney got into her brand new black Honda and took a drive. She didn't exactly know where she was going. She opted she would just go all over. She decided it was too quiet in her car, so she turned on the radio. Sydney loved to listen to music, especially rock music. The Sex Pistols "Anarchy in the UK" filled the car. Sydney loved the Sex Pistols. Maybe listening to music, would help keep her mind off Draco and Hermione.  
  
Sydney's cell phone rang, and the caller ID showed "Hermione (538)-317- 8842". She didn't want to talk to Hermione now, but the ringing was annoying her so she picked up her phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Sydney said  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Hermione said cheerfully  
  
"Oh not much. just going for a drive" Sydney sighed  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing, just dunno where to go" She laughed  
  
"Hahaha! You can come over here if you want" Hermione offered  
  
"Okay, maybe I will stop by. So what's up with you lately" Sydney said  
  
**********************'  
  
A/N: Well, does she go over or not. Hehehe, I left you on a cliffy, ha! Ok, well I promise the next chapter will come soon. And im sorry I haven't updated in years. I forgot about it. Well yep. Okay. 


	12. Whose that one the side of the road?

Sweet Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sydney  
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I was having writers block.I'm still kinda having writers block..so this chapter isn't really that good. But now im excited to write more.so I will try to get another chapter up soon.maybe next week  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
Chapter 11: Whose that one the side of the road?  
  
****Last time****  
  
Sydney's cell phone rang, and the caller ID showed "Hermione (538)-317- 8842". She didn't want to talk to Hermione now, but the ringing was annoying her so she picked up her phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Sydney said  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Hermione said cheerfully  
  
"Oh not much. Just going for a drive" Sydney sighed  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing, just dunno where to go" She laughed  
  
"Hahaha! You can come over here if you want" Hermione offered  
  
"Okay, maybe I will stop by. So what's up with you lately" Sydney said  
  
********************************  
  
"Nothing really, Draco and I are going on another date tonight. What's new with you?" Hermione asked  
  
"Same old, same old, have nothing to do. Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione, my phone has like a minute left on it, gotta go, maybe I'll see you later" Sydney lied  
  
"Oh alright, Bye" Hermione said  
  
"Bye" Sydney said, and then hung up.  
  
Sydney was getting pretty used to lying now. The truth was, she didn't feel like talking to Hermione. She had plenty of minutes left on her phone, she had just added more the other day. As pissed as she was, she decided to stop by Hermione's later. But first she had a few leisure stops to make.  
  
Sydney pulled into the mall's parking lot, and found a spot right away. She was sick of radio music, so she stopped in FYE - For your entertainment. She bought one of "the Ramone's" albums. After that, she headed for "The Gap". Buying a knee length khaki skirt, a royal blue ¾ sleeved shirt, and another of the same shirt in dark green.  
  
Thinking she'd done enough shopping for one day, she walked to the parking lot. Finding her car, she hopped in, and then put in her new C.D. Starting up the car, she drove away. "-20, 20, 24 hours to go.I wanna be sedated, Nothing to do nowhere to go. I wanna be sedated-" she sang.  
  
Before she knew it, she was around a mile to Hermione's subdivision. It was just then, when she saw a light blonde headed figure walking on the sidewalk. Immediately she knew it was Draco. She pulled over the car, and rolled down the window.  
  
"Draco!" She called  
  
He looked her way, and a confused look fell upon his face. He walked a little closer to the car, but decided not to get too close.  
  
"It's me Sydney. Hermione's cousin. We met at her birthday party." Sydney explained to him so he would remember.  
  
"Oh! Im sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. How are you?" Draco said, walking up to the window of the car, so she wouldn't have to shout.  
  
"Im fine, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
"Oh so where you headed?"  
  
"Home, then going to pick up Hermione later."  
  
"I see, why are you walking though?"  
  
"Well I felt like talking a walk, and you don't drive when you talk walks." He laughed  
  
Sydney laughed at this as well. "Well, do you want a ride home?" she asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Um.no that's okay. I don't live much farther, thanks anyway" Draco declined  
  
"Are you sure?" Sydney prayed  
  
"Yeah im sure" He said again  
  
"Alright then, see you around." Sydney waved, and left before Draco could say another word.  
  
Oh now she was mad. If anyone thought she was mad before, that was nothing compared to how pissed she was now. That was the Perfect opportunity to get to know Draco better, and he passed her up! Was something wrong with her? Was she ugly? She didn't think so.  
  
She had shoulder length, light brown hair, pulled up into a messy ponytail. Blue eyes, and wasn't fat at all. She thought she had a good personality. She wasn't mean; she guessed she was acting kind of mean right now. Maybe she should just forget about Draco and find someone else to crush on.  
  
Hermione's friend Ron was pretty cool. She'd known him for a while, and she saw him at Hermione's party again. She thought he was kind of cute. His hair was naturally red, but he had colored it a dark brown.  
  
She also kind of liked Hermione's other friend Harry. He had deep brown hair on the longer side, both of his ears pierced, and his lip pierced. He was very nice, but neither one compared to Draco. Oh what to say about Draco, he was . . . perfect.  
  
"Damnit!" Sydney cursed knowing she would never have Draco.  
  
She didn't really want to stop over at Hermione's now. Her mood was totally trashed. She had zero tolerance, and just wanted everything to go away. She just wanted to go away. But it was too late now. She didn't realize she was parked in front of Hermione's house. Probably sitting there for five minutes or so, because Hermione came walking out of her house.  
  
Just as Hermione was to the car, Sydney drove away, leaving Hermione speechless.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: Well there ya go. Hope you like it, tell me what you think.  
  
I will try to update soon. But I cant make any promises. 


End file.
